Bex The Unbeatable?
by BritishGallagherGirl
Summary: Long One-Shot, Bex and Grant! T for Mild Sexual References and Minor Swearing!


**Bex the Unbeatable?**

**By BritishGallagherGirl**

.:.:.:.

a spy should be able to _**lie**_

.:.:.:.

I pulled into the car park and parked next to Macey and Kyle, followed by Zach and Cam, and Liz and Jonas – it wasn't really a car park though, just a cornered off section of the massive field ahead, where the grass was yellowy and thin in unpleasant patches, because it had been worn away from all the car tyres.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." I whispered to Bex who was sitting in the passenger seat.

Me and the guys had taken the girls on a trip to the fair because it was only in town for a week, and we hardly ever get to have a day out, considering our jobs – but the director had agreed to give all eight of us two days off together.

We hadn't told the girls where we were going, and they had kept their eyes shut for the thirty seven minute and twenty one second car journey (though I'm pretty sure Bex peeked a couple times…).

Bex slowly peeled her eyes open, and when they were fully wide, she glanced around the field we were in.

From the car you could see three rows of cars in front, and seventeen rows behind. Past the cars in front was a line of metal barriers, with flyers attached saying 'THUNDERPARK – America's Second Largest Mobile Theme Park'.

Behind that was some ticket stands painted in red and yellow, selling tokens for the rides. And then the rest of the field space was swallowed up by roller coasters, ferris wheels, tombola stands, grabbing machines, candy and soda stands, and loads more rides.

My stomach dropped when Bex's smile slowly faded away. "What's wrong?" I asked, pretty concerned, seeing as though this was _Bex_.

She shook her head a little, as she forced a smile and said, "No, nothing!"

Now I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure even a civilian who hasn't had years of spy training like I have, could tell she was lying.

I leaned over to her, and whispered in her ear, "You know you can tell me, no matter what it is."

She faced me, smiled brightly – God, she was so beautiful when she smiled – and said, "Nothing is the matter, Grant."

She opened the car door and got out, as I sighed and leaned against the wheel. Somehow, I had a feeling this wasn't a good idea.

.:.:.:.

breaking into a _top secret facility_? easy.

**roller coasters**? now that's different…

.:.:.:.

Bex squealed and grabbed my sleeve as the roller coaster carriage slowly clicked up the ramp. I looked at her, and her eyes were squeezed shut, and her forehead was crowded with a frown.

I smiled a little when I realised why she didn't want to come to the fair. She was scared of roller coasters!

"Grant, if you're laughing, I swear to bloody God, when we get off this, I will **murder** you!" Bex shouted, still clutching onto me.

This just made me laugh a bit more.

"Grant!" Bex literally screamed, and it actually looked as if a tear was going to spring from her eye any second.

I wrapped my arms around her, a smirk plastered on my face, and whispered, "It's going to be fine, Bex".

"It better be, or I'll be looking for someone to perform very painful and very illegal moves on! And it'll most likely be you!" she shouted, still with her eyes squeezed shut.

"That's my British Bombshell." I chuckled, holding her into me.

Just at that point, the coaster reached the top of the hill, and started zooming downwards. While there were more hills, loops, corkscrews, and upside down bits, Bex was silently gripping onto me – literally for dear life.

She was screaming at first, but then after that I think she was just too scared to make a sound.

Then something _hilarious _happened – well, hilarious to _me_ anyway. Not so much to Bex.

We were at the very top of the highest hill, when suddenly the ride broke down.

Yep, I was stuck. At the top. With an angry Bex.

Not. Good.

I started laughing, and Bex whispered, "Is it over? Can I open my eyes?"

"Not exactly…" I said, smirking at her, even though she couldn't see me.

She slowly peeled one eye open, and when she realised the situation, both eyes flicked wide open, as she screamed, "Are you bloody fucking kidding me?"

"Bex, there are kids around. Don't cuss." I teased her, but she just shot me death glares. "What do you expect? This _is_ a kiddie ride…" I said, turning away to hide my growing smile.

And that's when she whacked me. _Really _hard. I think I might be bleeding…

"Ouch?" I shouted, bringing my hand to the back of my head where she had hit me.

She smiled at my pain and turned away.

"So how long are we going to be up here?" Bex asked, seeming a lot calmer than before.

"Until they fix it?" I said sarcastically, but she just glared at me again.

Don't get me wrong, us being spies and all, we could probably get down whenever we wanted, but that would evidently attract too much attention.

.:.:.:.

_mommy_ make them **stop**

.:.:.:.

"Mommy! They're kissing again!" the little boy behind us started whining.

"Look, kid! We've been stuck on this bloody stupid ride for over an hour. I've put up with that, I've put up with _him_," Bex ranted on, nodding her head at me when she said 'him'.

"Hey!" I shouted, a frown on my face, but she ignored me and carried on.

"But I can_not_ put up with you and your whingeing. So snap out of it, or I'll snap you!"

When Bex had finished, the little boy behind us just sat there, face paper white, bottom lip trembling, about to burst into tears.

Bex groaned and sighed, then said in a softer tone, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Just, shut up next time, okay? And here's two bucks for an ice cream."

The little boy's face suddenly lit up at the sound of 'ice cream', and his mom sat there glaring at us, while I was turning away to keep them from seeing me laughing.

Bex turned back and whacked me really hard. Again.

"Quit doing that!" I shouted, and she smiled again, and leaned herself against my shoulder.

I sighed a deep sigh, and put my arm around her waist. I was starting to wonder if we would make it home before the football match tonight…

.:.:.:.

_**lonely**_ in the parking lot

.:.:.:.

Bex was still clutching onto my hand as we strolled away from the roller coaster ride, and towards the exit.

The sky was now a deeper gray-navy, and the sun had set ages ago. They had only _just_ fixed the ride, and Bex wanted to get off asap.

As we approached the parking lot, the crunching pebbles beneath our feet, slowly faded away, revealing a muddy, yellow stretch of grass.

All the rides and stalls had closed, and the parking lot only had eight cars left. As we reached ours, Bex looked around at the emptiness, and said, "I can't believe they left us!"

"What do you expect? They probably thought we had ran off somewhere anyways." I said, shoving my hand in my pocket, looking for the car keys.

"Still, though!" she persisted, raising her eyebrows. "They _left us_!"

"I _know_. You've said that." I said, finally finding my keys, and unlocking the car doors.

Bex spun on me with a mischievous grin on her face. Oh no… I'm scared…

"Well, let's give them something to worry about." She whispered, as she snatched the keys from my hand and jumped in the driver's seat.

I was still worried, what with a devious Bex driving – and she had a habit of driving on the wrong side of the road – but I obliged and got in the passenger seat.

Once I had shut the door, and Bex was putting the keys in the ignition, I nervously asked, "Bex, where are you planning to go?"

But – yes, you guessed it – she ignored me. Again.

"Hold tight." She said, when the car sprung to life, and she zoomed out of the parking lot.

Please Lord, save me.

.:.:.:.

after **five** days

they'll be _pulling_ each other's hair out

.:.:.:.

After a very scary and life-threatening 74 minute drive – Bex kept switching sides of the road, and she nearly crashed the car _multiple_ times – Bex pulled into a motel.

It had a few parking spaces around the side, and the motel itself was quite old looking. The bricks which had built it were shades of rusted red and dying orange, and there was moss and vines lining up the walls and windows.

The door and windows were lined in white, and at the front there were seven big, concrete steps leading to the main door, which was also white, with two of those golden, old-fashioned door knockers.

"Bex, why are we at a motel?" I asked, even though it was a lot better looking than the motels I've seen. It was like, half motel, half hotel. Like a… mhotel? No, a hmotel? Oh! A homtel! Wow, I am such a genius!

"Well, _they_ left _us_, so _we're_ leaving _them_." Bex explained, turning the car off once we had parked. "We're going to stay here for five days, because if we're gone for just tonight, they'll think we just ran off and had sex. If we're gone for a day, the girls will get worried. After three days, the girls will be _freaking out_, and hopefully after five days, so will the guys, and everyone will be panicking and pulling each other's hair out. That'll teach 'em to leave us behind!"

By the end of her… erm, little 'speech', she had an evil smile on, and it looked as if her eyes were filled with blood-lust.

"You really scare me sometimes, y'know that Bexy? Like, you seriously creep me out." I said, dead serious – even you guys have to admit it, she's way too evil for her own good.

Bex kicked me for called her Bexy, but I just smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes and got out of the car, soon followed by me. I went round to where she was standing and said, "And yet I still love you."

Bex smiled, and I pulled her into my arms, holding her tight. Her warm breath tickled my neck as she whispered, "I love you, too."

It's moments like these that make me think, 'I am most defiantly the luckiest guy alive'. But without Bex, I'd be like a cake with no icing, a foot with no sock, an orange with no peel – actually, no, I hate orange peel. It's so… orange! Now if it was green, that'd be different. I love green. And I love oranges. But not orange. Green oranges! They would-

"Grant, I don't think you realise you're speaking out loud." Bex said, interrupting my thoughts.

I just said all that out loud? She probably thinks I'm such-

"An idiot? Yeah, I do. And yet I still love you." She said, smiling up at me.

I gave a slight chuckle, and put my arm around her waist as we walked into the motel- I mean, homtel.

"Wait," I said quickly, and turned to face Bex. "We are going to have sex though?"

Bex just laughed and carried on walking.

"Is that a yes or a no?" I called, chasing after her.

* * *

><p><em>Hmmm, enjoy it?<br>Please review, it'd mean the world to me!  
>And check out my other Gallgher Girl's stories and one shots! I'll love you FOREVER if you do!<em>

_~ Polly_


End file.
